


Her

by RioRiley



Series: An idiots guide for coping with the events of Avengers Endgame [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Childbirth, F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSTony Stark has a daughter.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever stop rambling? Only time will tell

Tony is working in the lab, once again trying to figure out how in the hell he us going to get Peter back from the snap, when he hears something he doesn't hear often. Pepper is crying. Loud, sobs that he can hear clear down in the basement, and from what Tony can tell, she's upstairs in their bathroom. He runs up the stairs, and walks cautiously towards their locked bathroom door, before knocking on it softly.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" Tony asks. "Are you alright?"

He can hear her cries grow louder, and he can hear her walk towards the door. She unlocks it, but doesn't open it. When Tony opens the door, Pepper is stood in front of their bathroom counter, she's shaking, and staring intently at a Clearblue test which is resting on their counter. There are three tests there.

And all three, clearly say Pregnant.

Tony drops to his knees, and wraps his arms around Pepper, who is still shaking, she settles into his lap, crying, but now there's laughter in the mix.

"I love you." Tony says, kissing the top of her head, he places the palm of his hand over her belly button, "and I love you too. I'll keep you both safe."

And that's when his priorities change. Suddenly the world is on the back burner, because now, he's going to be a dad. And he's terrified. He's so scared that he's going to mess up his kid. That he's going to turn out to be just like his dad was with him. He's scared that he won't be good enough. He's scared, that something is going to come along, and he will die, and leave Pepper to raise their kid on her own.

That's what scares him the most.

That he's going to miss out on the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

Eight months later, and they are sitting in their bathroom again, but this time Pepper is as big as a whale, she thinks, and there's a midwife, and Tony's been up for two days straight, he's exhausted but also fully aware that he's got it a lot better than Pepper, who has been in labor for two days. But they're reaching the endgame. Within an hour Tony will be able to hold his baby, and after nine grueling months finally be able to know if it's a boy or a girl. Pepper is convinced they are having a boy, but Tony, he's not so sure of that. He'd love to have a son, be able to teach him everything he knows, and part of him thinks that's what he's getting, he's just not quite as convinced as Pepper.

Tony is leaned against their bathtub, and Pepper is leaning against him, between his legs, she's pushing, has been for about twenty minutes.

"You're doing so good mama. The baby is almost here." Tony says, rubbing her shoulders.

"The baby's head is out. Just a few more good pushes and you're done." Their midwife, Emma, says.

Pepper's forehead is covered in sweat. And Tony wouldn't be surprised if both of his hands were broken. But he deserves that, according to Pepper, seeing as how it's entirely his fault that they are in this mess in the first place.

Pepper lets out a scream as soon as she has pushed out the baby's shoulders. And on the next push, Emma guides Pepper and Tony's hands, entangled, to pull out the baby, and bring it close to Pepper's chest.

Tony has had a lot of incredible moments in his life, but hearing his baby cry, was far better than anything he could have ever imagined. There's this tiny pink little human wiggling on his wife's bare chest, and they made it together. The baby is theirs and he feels more love for it than he's ever felt for anything and he didn't think that was possible. He didn't think it was possible to love Pepper quite as much as he does in this moment, after watching her bring their baby into the world. It's magical. Pepper is crying, and so is Tony, as they stroke the brand new baby. 

Pepper holds the baby up, and then Tony's whole life changes. His breath catches in his throat, and tears are streaming down his face.

"Oh my God, I have a daughter!" Tony announces with pure and genuine pride.

Pepper looks up at him proudly, and he leans down and kisses her lips. 

"We have a little girl!" Pepper squeals with surprise. 

"Holy Shit we have a little girl!" Tony echoes.

"Don't cuss." Pepper says smiling.

"You're right. We have to act educated around her." Tony says lovingly. He laughs, and then sticks out his pinky, before speaking in the most eccentric British accent, "We've become parents to a little lass. Bloody hell. I'm excited." 

Pepper is transfixed, looking at their beautiful little girl. Her hair is dark, just like Tony. She looks just like him, and no matter how many times they joked that if God wants her to live a good life she needs to look exactly like Pepper, she wouldn't have this any other way. Pepper strokes the little baby's back, admiring all of her tiny little features.

"Happy Birthday Morgan." Pepper says proudly, as she kisses Morgan's nose. Tony has his arms wrapped around his girls, and he's never felt a greater sense of purpose in his life.

He's never been this happy.

And suddenly nothing else in the world matters quite as much as it did an hour ago because now he has this little princess. Now he has a little girl to raise, and to protect. Now he has this little girl. They are parents now. He's a dad.

And that's the best kind of superhero he can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me to ramble more


End file.
